O Médico e o Monstro
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Somos faces da mesma moeda, Yagami-kun... Somos opostos e iguais, reflexos um do outro.


**Disclaimer:**Death Note não me pertence, se não o L estaria vivo, Mello e Near seriam o casal principal e o casal, Raito e Misa teriam se casado no purgatório, tido lua de mel no inferno e ido, juntos, para Pu...

Essa fic foi escrita para o Desafio Miss Sunshine do fórum UMDB (porque a Nielita pode e quando ela esta ocupada, os Admin. não deixam por menos! \o/), em resposta ao tema: _24 – Espelho_.

**O Médico e O Monstro.**

Sentiu a primeira batida, o cérebro levando alguns segundos pra absorver as duas palavras ocupando uma página inteira do Death Note: "Yagami Light". Sentiu o desespero correr por seu corpo, como uma lâmina fria... Não, aquilo não podia estar certo, não podia ser verdade, aquele não poderia ser seu fim... Gritou, abandonando toda a racionalidade, esquecendo toda a genialidade que possuía, gritou tomado pelo pavor de se confrontar com o inevitável e começou a correr, no exato instante em que sentiu o segundo pulsar de seu coração caminhando para o ataque cardíaco, não havia volta.

Correu movido por medo, por covardia, sendo perseguido pela risada morta do shinigami que havia assinado sua sentença fatal, pelas palavras de desprezo gritadas por Mikami e pelas acusações de Matsuda. Estava quase chegando ao fim da escada de incêndio; tinha que fugir dali, tinha que fugir do poder do caderno... Foi quando sentiu a primeira bala atingindo sua coxa, seguida de uma segunda. Caiu.

O fim da escada estava próximo, porém ele não tinha mais forças para correr, seu peito doía, o sangue percorria seu corpo com tal pressão que seus ouvidos falhavam, todos os sons pareciam distantes e a morte cada vez mais próxima, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, nenhum plano, nenhuma saída esperta, seu intelecto era inútil. Os segundos corriam rápidos demais.

Lembrou-se de uma das últimas conversas que tivera com L, dias antes da chuva, dias antes da morte do detetive:

_- Nós somos iguais, Yagami-kun. – Dissera o detetive de repente, levando um morango coberto de chocolate a boca em seguida._

_Light olhou para ele confuso, tentando esconder o desprezo para não estragar sua encenação. Como ele, o futuro __D__eus do __N__ovo __M__undo, poderia ser igual àquele detetive inapto socialmente?_

_- Você e eu, digo, Kira e eu..._

_- Já lhe disse que eu não..._

_- Já, mas nós dois sabemos que é, mesmo que as provas só nos mostrem sessenta e três por cento de chance, nós dois sabemos. – O inglês concluiu, com seu sorriso característico. – Mas, como ia dizendo... – Usou um tom que repreendia sua interrupção, que fez Light precisar esconder uma careta de desagrado. – Nós somos iguais. Nós dois temos nossos objetivos e acreditamos que eles são o correto, por isso, nada vai nos impedir de alcançá-los. Nós somos capazes de usar pessoas, torturá-las, nós ignoramos todas as leis, porque acreditamos que estamos fazendo o certo... Os fins justificam os meios, não acha?_

_Light estava chocado com as palavras do detetive, o que L pretendia? Era uma armadilha? Claro! Tinha de ser uma armadilha__! E__ra óbvio que se concordasse com o moreno, este teria certeza absoluta da sua identidade como Kira. O japonês sorriu discretamente._

"_Seus jogos já foram mais inteligentes, L." Pensou vitorioso, antes de responder:_

_- O que esta dizendo L? – Sentia vontade de rir, ao produzir aquele tom sério e chocado em sua voz. – Como pode dizer algo tão hediondo?! Acha mesmo que pode brincar com a vida das pessoas, acha que você tem o direito de infringir todas as leis?!_

_L riu, divertido, como se estivesse assistindo a uma peça da qual já conhecesse todo o roteiro._

_- Eu não acho, Yagami-kun, eu sei. Eu preciso fazer essas coisas, pois estou jogando com alguém igual ou pior do que eu, não __há__ certo ou errado aqui, existem apenas dois jogadores, em um jogo cuja única regra é: Que vença o melhor. – L deu uma pausa, comendo outro morango. – Sabe, só haverá alguém certo quando esse jogo acabar e esta pessoa será o vencedor._

Light não sabia o porquê de se lembrar disso naquele momento, mas lembrava-se de ter concordado com o detetive, eram mesmo iguais... Seu coração acelerava mais e mais, seus segundos esgotando rápida e lentamente, havia a agonia de ter de esperar pelo final, que o fazia desejar que acabasse logo, mas era muito menos tempo de vida do que ele gostaria de ter.

Lembrou-se do que pensara ao segurar o detetive em seus braços, nos momentos finais do mesmo: _"Eu venci, L, eu estou certo__"._ Nunca entendera o sorriso do detetive, L morreu com um brilho no olhar, algo que Light achou ser a satisfação dele por saber que estava certo, mas era o fato dele saber algo que Kira ainda não descobrira.

Agora ele sabia, ele e L eram iguais, eram reflexos um do outro, agora também já tinha descoberto o que L sabia naquela noite. O detetive sabia que o jogo ainda não tinha chegado ao final, L sabia que Mello e Near estariam ali, sabia que Kira não estaria livre e que o jogo ainda não havia acabado.

Eram os segundos finais, Light olhou para cima, onde a porta entreaberta da escada de incêndio deixava passar alguma luz e pensou ter visto L, tentou erguer uma das mãos e alcançá-lo, mas os segundos se esgotaram e tal qual o vidro frio do espelho, havia uma barreira que jamais permitiria a Light alcançar L.

Sentiu o peito ser comprimidoe a morte chegar finalmente... Havia perdido, perdido para L, para seus substitutos. Ele nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de existirem substitutos... L vencera, a última coisa que ouviu foi a fala de L em uma lembrança distante.

_- Somos faces da mesma moeda, Yagami-kun__**...**__ Somos opostos e iguais, reflexos um do outro._

**Fim.**

**N/a.: **Ola a todos os leitores,

Obrigada a todos que leram essa fic, espero que tenham gostado. Sempre vi esses dois como iguais e adorei escrever essa história, vou ficar muito feliz se me mandarem comentários dizendo o que acharam.

Agradecimentos especiais a minha querida mana Ka (Kagome-chan LP), que gastou seu tempo betando essa fic e foi extremamente rápida nisso. Levando em conta a minha incrível habilidade de assassinar lusitanos eu sei que foi um trabalho difícil. XD

Mil beijos,

Yami_no_Hime.


End file.
